


I'm so mad at myself

by honeyandtea



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Angry Sex, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Ashtongetsmad, Cashton, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domimant!Ashton, FUCK, Fivesecondsofsummer, Freeform, Jealous, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Slut Calum, Spanking, cashton smut, daddy - Freeform, dominant ashton, muke fluff, omg, slut, submissive!Calum, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandtea/pseuds/honeyandtea
Summary: Ashton is furious. He is currently thinking of everything he's going to do to Calum's body when he gets home. He's never driven so fast in his life, almost wrecking in the mean time, but death isn't coming today, oh no, not after what he has seen on twitter. Ashton is going to go back to the hotel and he is going to give Calum a lesson he'll never forget.or where Ashton finds out about Calum's nude leaks and he's not happy at all about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522254) by [cashcakeplz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashcakeplz/pseuds/cashcakeplz). 



> This is my first smut I've ever written so I hope you guys like it!

Oh my god Ashton Irwin is so mad. No, mad isn't the word to describe how he feels. He's angry, furious. Could hit somebody at the moment. I mean yeah, he was having a good day until he goes on his twitter account to see fans blowing up his page about something his pup, his Calum did. 

When he first saw it, he almost threw his phone at the wall. After scrolling through numerous comments between boys and girls making sexual comments about his boy and oh god, after watching the video he couldn't stand it anymore. He deleted the app and turned off his phone not caring if anybody calls. 

Riding home to the apartment he was driving so fast. Foot on the gas, running through stop lights not caring if he gets pulled over. Nobody, I mean nobody fucking messes with Ashton when he's mad. Especially at a time like this. 

_____

At the apartment Calum was taking a nap in the recliner as Michael and Luke was cuddling on the couch re-watching The Secret Life of Pets. It was peaceful and quiet evening, but only god knows that it wouldn't be for long. 

If only they could've heard the pulling in the drive way or the door slamming or maybe car locking with a beep they would've been prepared for what would be coming. Loud foot steps was heard coming through the halls as the door slams open. Calum jumps awake, startled at the loud sound. Michael and Luke snaps their head over too see a fuming Ashton at the door. Huffing loudly, jaw locked and hair a mess with the constant hands running through it do to stress.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE CALUM HOOD. YOU BETTER BE PRAYING TO THE LORD ABOVE BECAUSE I SWEAR YOU'LL BE IN HELL ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Ashton screams at Calum. Luke shakes at the dominant voice that comes from Ashton's mouth, whimpering as he hides in Mikey's chest. Calum sets up staring dumbfounded at Ash for a second trying to figure out as to why he's so angry until it clicks. 

"A-ash-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ash snaps at the younger boy which has Calum snaps his mouth shut so fast his teeth hit together. 

"I think you should calm down Ash.." Michael says quietly trying to calm the oldest band member down. Ashton clearly doesn't need to hear anybody telling him what to do. Dom, friend, mate, or not. 

"Oh like you don't fucking know what I'm mad about Michael! Just keep your face in your own damn business before I snap it off!" Ash yells. Michael sinks back into the couch. Sending a prayer to Calum. 

Ashton slams the front door shut and throws his car keys somewhere across the room before taking off his boots and jacket. He takes long, fast strides over to his boyfriend, grabbing him by the hair and yanking him up off his chair. Calum winces at the violent tug. Ashton whispers who knows what under his breath as he drags Calum up towards their room. Slamming the door shut, locking it before pushing Calum up against the door as Calum bangs his head off of it.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN GO AROUND SENDING NUDES TO YOUR FANS WITHOUT ME KNOWING HUH?" Ashton screams in his face.

"I'm so disappointed in you! For god sakes Calum!" Ashton hisses. He lets go of Calum, backing up as he sighs holding the bridge of his nose trying to think.

"I-I'm sorry Ash... I had a lot to drink that night a-and you wasn't home and I was h-horny and m-missed you." Calum tries to explain as he fiddles with his fingers. 

"S- s-sorry isn't going to fix you fucking slut!" Ashton mocks, walking up to Calum as he slams his hand right next to Calum's face. Calum's lips quiver as his eyes start to water. 

Surely by now half of the world has seen Calum's dick. Yes he sent it too a girl but he's bisexual so at least it wasn't too weird because that would be more embarrassing. He knew it was wrong for him to send those nudes to that girl. Calling he baby girl and flirting with her like a seventeen tear old wanting sex. Ashton was off visiting family and Calum was missing him so much. He didn't mean for it to go that far.

"-But I don't think you're sorry. Are you Calum?" Calum zones back into what Ashton is saying. "I think you enjoyed flirting up with that girl didn't you hmm?" 

Calum doesn't know how to answer that. Did you enjoy it? All of the sudden there was a sharp stinging on his cheeks as Ashton harshly grips his jaw  making Calum look at him. 

"You hear me pup? Did. you. like. It? Did you like sending sending pictures of your body to random people online like a little whore you're? You like showing people what is clearly mine hmm? Like knowing that other people are now moaning your name touching themselves from your body!" Ashton's voice slowly gets louder as he spoke. 

Calum has seen Ash mad like this before. He loves how possessive he gets which turns Calum on big time. Calum swallows hard looking at Ashton's lips before back in his eyes. Lips trembling when doing so.

"N-no Ashy. I didn't. I'm ashamed. I-I-I'll do anything to make it up to you, for you to forgive me. I'm so sorry. Please Ash." Calum begs. Begs for forgiveness, begs for Ashton to just ruin him already. 

Ashton closes his eyes- opening them again as he stares down at Calum. His nose flares as he feels the tent in Calum's pants. He looks down at Calum in amusement. Smirking at his dirty little whore. "You like this huh? You like me getting me all worked up huh?

Ashton moves his hand from Calum's face to his throat, tightly wrapping his hand around it, pushing him back against the door more roughly. He starts to grind himself against Calum which causes a throaty moan to release from Calum's throat. 

"You want me to punish you pup? Want me to tie you up and gag you while I fuck you in the bed showing no mercy as you cry for me to stop hm?" Ashton whispers in Calum's hear nibbling wt the end. Calum moans again nodding as he tries to grind his hips again ashton but can't due to Ashton's hand on his hip holding him still. 

Ashton groans. Imaging now, his pup in the bed. Head down against the mattress, ass dark red, turning black a blue while he bounds into Calum's tight ass, hard and fast hearing Calum's screams. God, he's ready. 

____

Clothes are torn, on the floor as Calum in on the bed. Hands in cuffs behind his back. Ass in the air as Ashton repeatedly hits his ass over and over again. Theres hot tears running down Calum's face. His cock dripping with pre-cum. He doesn't know weather to scream, cry, or moan at this point. 

"God look at you baby. You're so hard for me. You like this aye? Like me spanking your ass till it goes numb hmm?" Calum shakes his head as he wiggles around. 

Ashton reaches forward yanking Calum up as he grabs the front of his neck squeezing it hard before releasing some pressure. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Ashton hiss in her ear. 

"Yes Ash, sir. I love it." Calum confesses. "Please ash. Please do something. Want you. Want your cock." 

Ashton yanks Calum off the bed pulling him to his knees. Ashton cock is in front of Calum as he hold it up, barely touching his lips. 

"You want my cock baby hmm? Is this what you missed when I was gone?" Ashton slaps his cock against Calum's face teasingly. 

"Yes, Sir Ash I missed your big fat cock so much." Calum says looking up at Ashton. 

"Suck it baby."

Calum doesn't have to be told twice. He pulls Ashton thick, long, 9 inch dick in his mouth. He hallows his cheeks as he sucks on it. Swirling his tongue around the tip before taking him all down his throat. Gagging a second before pushing it down more sucking at him, moaning at how badly he missed his boyfriends cock.

Ashton moans at the filling of Calum's warmth around his cock. Ash grabs Calum hair holding it in place as he fucks Calum's mouth at a rapid place not caring if Calum is gagging and choking around his cock. Calum loves all of it. Would never complain. 

"Look at you baby. Taking my cock so well. You like my cock hmm? Like me fucking your mouth like the cockslut you're? You think any other boy would please you like this huh? Fuck your mouth like this? Know how good you like it when I throw you around using your body for my pleasure?"

Calum tries to shake his head to form a know as Ashton only gets rougher fucking Calum's mouth fast before shoving cock down his throat and finally releasing. Calum swallows every drop of his boyfriends come missing the taste of how it was. 

Ashton pulls Cal up by his hair and throws him back on the bed once more. Head down, ass up. He smacks it again before shoving his still hard cock in Cal's ass with no warning. He thrust it in and out Calum as he years the younger boy screams in agony at the pain. Calum loves pain he just didn't have a warning and was caught off guard. 

Ashton goes slow but pulls out and roughly slams back in over and over. The screams is now mixed with moans as the slamming if Ashton's cock gets rougher. You could hear sound of Ashton harsh breathing and grunts and the screams of Calum in only heard in the bedroom now. Calum doesn't know how much more he can take. He keeps comes over and over again and Ashton still doesn't pull out, no. He likes this. He likes knowing how much control he has over the younger boy. 

Calum tried to pull away from Ashton but Ash only holds him there tighter not letting him go anywhere. Not now or ever.

"No! Take it Calum! Take my cock like the whore you're. I hope you know that I like you like this. Screaming. Your ass clenching around my cock. Tears streaming down your face. I don't care if you want me to stop. I'll never stop. I'll fuck you till you bleed or pass out and then you wanna know what? I'll still fuck you Calum Hood. I'll fuck you until you don't know your name or the existence of you're on the earth. You'll only know me. Here. Now. With my cock shoved up your ass. My voice telling you my dirty thoughts and my hands touching you everywhere. I own you. Remember that. You're mine. You was always mine. You will always be mine to play with to see, to feel, to touch, to fuck. Do you understand that?" Ashton grits out, grunting as he continues slamming into Calum. Calum cries out in pain and pleasure at the roughness if Ashton and the words he says. He can only moan taking every bit of what the older boy is giving to him.

"F-fuck Ash. I love your cock. Yeah... fuck me. Yes. Oh!" Calum screams out at different times. 

Ashton pulls out flipping Calum over as he holds Calum's locked hands in front of him as he pulls one of Calum's legs over his shoulder before pounding back into him. He pulls away from Calum's hands. One hand squeezing Calum's side, clearly leaving bruises as the other is back again wrapped around Calum's throat. 

"God, yes Cal! Take my cock you slut. Take it. Remember this. Dream about it. Of me fucking you while you sleep. At our concerts. Eating. Remember me filling you up like this." Ashton continues telling Calum more of his dirty thoughts. 

Calum is close again. My god, he's so close. He tightens around Ashton making Ashton groan because hell, he's close too. 

A few more hard, memorable thrust and Ashton his squeezing Calum's neck and he comes in Calum ass. Warm, come is going deep into Calum's ass as Calum cries out releasing himself all over his body and on Ashton's as well. Ashton finally slams his lips against Calum. As they lips smash together, tongues touching and moans are between them. Ash rolls over beside Calum. Wrapping his arms around his waste not caring about the mess they have made.

"Please never do that again Cal.."

"I know Ashy... I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. I'm sorry I made you so upset. I'm a pathetic dumbass I know.." 

Ashton snorts. "Yes, you're a dumb ass but you are not pathetic-" Calum rolls over, now facing Ashton. "You, you just- I just don't want you to think I'm not worth it anymore. Ashton mumbles. 

It's weird how Ashton can be a shy little shit when he's not in bed, but when in bed he's wild.

"No you're. I do stupid shit when I'm drunk. I regret every last bit of what I did-" 

"I forgive you baby boy. I love you so much. Ash whispers kissing Calum's head pulls him close. Calum rest his head against a clean part of Ashton's chest closing his eyes knowing everything will be okay because he has his bandmates and boyfriend, Ashton Irwin by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on 
> 
> Wattpad: screwthestars
> 
> We heart it: dreamg1rl


End file.
